Tale As Old As Time
by HannahofOz
Summary: It seemed as if a great many things had happened in her lifetime. She had gone from being a little English girl to housekeeper for French royalty, finding love, raising a family, and experiencing heart break along the way. And above all, carrying out her job as a wife and mother no matter what hardships she faced. This is the story of Mrs. Angela Potts.
1. Prologue

Rose Crowther couldn't help but smile as she looked over at the two young girls who sat on the bed beside her. Angela and Helen. Her daughters, and the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her.

"Mum?" A young voice called out. Helen looked at her mother, twisting a strand of red hair between her fingers. "Tell us a story?"

"A story?" Angela frowned at her younger sister, her gold curls resting against the pillow. "She should sing us a song. I want to 'ear 'er sing. You don't never sing anymore Mum. At least not when Da's around." she told her mother.

Rose smiled. "Seems like my lassies can't make up their mind. How about this? I'll sing ya a story." The faces of both girls lit up as they heard their mother's words.

"Tha'd be perfect Mum!" Angela exclaimed, smiling shyly. "Is it a song we know?"

Rose tucked a strand of her own red hair behind her ear. "You'll just have to find out for yerself. It's a story I brought with me all the way from back home in Ireland."

_"Mellow the moonlight to shine is beginning, close by the window young Eileen is spinning. Bent or' the fire her blind grandmother is sitting, is crooning and moaning and noisily knitting." _Rose sang quietly.

And before she was done with the first verse, both girls were sound asleep.

**10 Years Later**

It was a quiet night in the small cottage that Rose had moved into with her daughters a few years earlier. They had done so to escape her abusive husband. In one of his drunken rages he had hit both girls. Helen had fought right back and knocked him out, and on that day Rose decided that they had to leave. And so far, he hadn't come looking for them.

"D'you 'ear that?" Helen asked, peeking her head out of the kitchen, her voice bringing Rose out of her thoughts. "It sounds like crying."

Rose nodded, getting up out of her chair. "It's Angela. We'd better go check on her." Helen joined her, and they walked down the hallway, finding Angela sobbing on her bed. Rose knew exactly why. Angela was leaving in the morning to go back to London. She had found work as a maid in the house of Lady Jane Potts. Her poor daughter was scared out of her wits.

Helen, always protective of her older sister, sat down next to Angela and wrapped both arms around her. Rose took a seat on the end of the bed. Angela looked at them through teary eyes.

"Whatever's troublin' you, best be out with it now." Rose said, her voice full of sympathy. "You know you can tell us anythin'."

Her mother's words only made Angela sob more. " 'Spose I make a fool of myself, 'spose I make somebody mad, 'spose they 'urt me, 'spose I run into Da. Oh Mum, I can't do this. Please, I'll be so awfully 'omesick, don't make me go."

Rose reached out and touched her daughter's hand. "My darlin', I'm not makin' ya go anywhere. This was your decision because ya knew it would help us. Ya don't have ta go, but I think you'll be better off if ya do."

Helen nodded, still trying to console her sister. "She's right Ang. And 'fore you know it I'll 'ave a position in London too, and we can look after each other." A sudden thought occurred to Helen. "Mum, sing that song just like you used to."

Rose nodded and started to sing.

"_Mellow the moonlight to shine is beginning, close by the window young Eileen is spinning. Bent or' the fire her blind grandmother is sitting, is crooning and moaning and noisily knitting."_

And before she was done with the first verse, both girls were sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 1-First Impressions

Angela peeked out the window of the carriage nervously as they came to a stop in front of a big house. This was it. She had applied for the open position of housemaid at the estate of Lord and Lady Potts in London, and much to her surprise, she had gotten the job. It was a wonderful opportunity, seeing how much her mother and sister needed the money.

'ere we are Miss." The driver of the carriage said as he hopped down to help her out. His Cockney accent was a welcome sound to her ears, as she knew that she would probably not hear such an accent again soon in a house such as this one. With a smile, he handed her the one bag she had, and took off. Nervously, she knocked on the door of the servants entrance, hoping to make a good first impression.

"Open the door George." Mrs. Davis, housekeeper for the Potts', called to fifteen year old George Cogsworth. "See if it's the new maid, and if it is, bring her up to your father." George nodded and stood up, checking his pocketwatch as he walked towards the door. His father, butler and head of staff for Lord and Lady Potts, had been expecting this new maid five minutes ago. He was not going to be pleased, and neither was his son at the moment.

"You're late." George said as he opened the door, finding a very pretty girl standing there, about an inch or so taller than himself. George was very intelligent and mature for his age, but he was still a fifteen year old boy, and soon he could feel his palms growing sweaty as the girl smiled at him. "Tha-that is to say, you're not terribly late. Are you the new maid?"

Angela nodded politely as she looked at either a young man, or a rather short grown one. A nervous smile graced his plump face, and he was fidgeting with the pocketwatch he held in his hand. "Yes sir, I'm the new maid. Angela Crowther. Are you in charge of the staff?"

"We-well I…" George trailed off and cleared his throat. He had to keep himself calm, or else this girl would walk all over him, just like the other maids. Perhaps he was just a cabbie right now, but one day he would take over his father's position, and then he would have learn to hold authority over them. "Actually miss, my father holds that position, and he would like to see you." George finished, nodding at her.

Angela gave a polite smile, wanting to make a good first impression. She wanted to have friends as well as coworkers, and the young man seemed pleasant enough. "Thank you for showing me the way." She added as they walked.

_She's beautiful. Her hair looks like gold. Even her voice sounds beautiful. She's smiling at me. _It was only as that last thought crossed his mind that George realized that he was staring at her. He shyly looked away until they reached the dining room, where his father was overseeing the cleanup from dinner.

"This is Angela, She's the new housemaid." George explained to his father. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Angela added with a small curtsy. The elder Mr. Cogsworth barely glanced at her before he nodded. "She'll do." He said, obviously not paying attention as he glanced at his watch. "You can show her to her room George." He said, glancing at his son for a minute. "And you are to be in the parlor at six so Mrs. Davis can instruct you in your tasks," he instructed Angela. "Now go on."

Angela curtsied again before George motioned for her to follow him. They walked back through the kitchen and up a tiny set of stairs to the hallway where the maids slept. George stopped at a door at the beginning of the hall. Angela watched as he set her bag down, only just realizing that he had carried it for her. "Thank you for helping me." She smiled at him. George could feel his palms growing sweaty again. "It wa-was nothing." He stammered.

"I hope we can be friends." Angela added. "But I suppose I ought to get some rest now. Goodnight." And with that, she walked into the room and said a silent prayer, hoping that she would do well.


	3. Chapter 2-Cruel Words

Over the course of two weeks, Angela felt that she had gotten rather acquainted with both her responsibilities and the other members of the staff she worked alongside. For the most part they were very kind, although Mrs. Davis did not hesitate to give a quick whack with her cane to anyone who was not keeping up with their duties. Angela learned quickly and found the house a nice place to work.

On a morning that seemed like any other, Angela went as always to the room that sat adjacent to the kitchen. It was where the servants took their meals and was normally lively, full of laughter and conversations. Today though, she couldn't help but notice how sullen and withdrawn everyone seemed. Spotting George, who had quickly become her closest companion, she took a seat.

"Why the long faces?" Angela asked, noticing that he seemed just as unhappy.

"She's back," George responded, his face as white as the milk that sat in a pitcher on the table. One glance over at Angela confirmed what he already knew. His dear new friend had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Who's back?" Angela asked, a look of confusion obvious on her face. "Are you alright George? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Her Ladyship returned from her trip to Paris late last night, and our life will become hell again," one of the maids answered, overhearing their conversation. "If I were you, I'd hurry up and eat. We're to clean the dining room and parlor again, and you don't want to be cleaning when she's in the room."

Angela's face paled, the woman's words putting her on edge. Surely a noblewoman couldn't be a bad as they were describing. But of course, never having met such a person before, Angela couldn't be sure. The sullen atmosphere had caused her to lose her appetite, and she decided it was best that she go start on her tasks right away. Giving George a weak smile, she quickly left the room.

As always, Angela worked diligently at her tasks, sweeping, dusting, and beating the carpets. But like all the other maids that morning, she found herself rushing a bit, not wanting to still be in the room when Lady Potts arrived for tea. But as Angela parted the large curtains in the parlor, she found herself gazing outside, smiling at a bird who had made its nest right outside.

"Master Potts is staying on for another few months in France with His Lordship, and I would like to start discussing preparations for the garden party we will have when they arrive back," a seemingly cold voice said. Angela jumped when she heard it, and quickly turned around to find its owner.

A regal looking woman with pale blonde hair and piercing blue eyes now stood in the room, a look of displeasure on her face. Her gown of light blue and black was the nicest thing Angela had ever seen in her life, and a sudden thought crossed her mind. This must be Her Ladyship. She seemed involved in conversation with Mrs. Davis, and Angela couldn't help but stare, too shocked to do much else.

"Who is this?" Lady Jane Potts asked, gesturing to the maid standing by the curtains. "Is this Heather's replacement?"

Mrs. Davis nodded. "Yes m'lady," she said as they made their way over towards the girl. "This is Angela."

Angela dropped into a curtsy as she realized that they were coming her way. The look on Lady Potts' face turned from displeasure to disgust. The girl was pretty, and it seemed like pretty maids always got themselves into trouble.

"Good," Lady Potts responded instead, trying to hide her immediate dislike of the girl. "She's homely, almost ugly." Hoping to throw the girl off with cruel words, an icy smile crept onto the woman's face. "And stand up straight. This is a home, not a barn."

And with that she left, leaving Angela in confusion and near tears. She hadn't done anything to deserve those words, had she?


	4. Chapter 3-Home

Angela could hear her heart beating quickly with excitement as she looked out the carriage window. She was going to get to see her mother for the first time since starting her job in London nearly two months earlier. She had a few days off for the first time, and George had been kind enough to take her home, as Rose Crowther only lived an hour outside of London.

And they were finally there! Angela could see her mother outside hanging up clothing to dry. George came around to open the door for her, but in her excitement, Angela had opened the door and gotten out herself, leaving poor George to have the carriage door slammed in his face.

"Mum!" she called excitedly, running towards the woman, who set down the apron she had been hanging up and wrapped her daughter in a tight embrace.

"Saints be praised!" Rose exclaimed. "What a surprise! And you're a right smart woman now, with your own carriage and everythin'!" She pointed to the carriage. "And a gentleman friend too!"

"Mum, he ain't…" but Angela trailed off as she watched her mother walk back towards the house. She glanced over at George, who was brushing the horse, hoping he hadn't heard what her mother had said.

"Helen!" Rose called "Get out here! Your sister's home, and she's brought a gentleman with her!" A young woman with red hair made her way out of the house, her dress a bit muddy, and a big sheepdog trailing behind her.

"'e's a bit young for you, ain't 'e Ang?" Helen asked, sneaking up beside her sister. The sheepdog jumped up, almost knocking Angela over.

"Helen!" Angela exclaimed, giving her sister a hug. "And Patrick!" At the sound of his name, the dog jumped up again, licking Angela's face. She laughed before turning to face Helen.

"Mercy, you sound like you've been spending time in London again," Angela remarked, hearing her sister's accent. "And that is George, he's a good friend and he offered to bring me here. That's all." She waved to him as he left, before smiling at Helen.

Helen smirked and reached down to pet Patrick. "There's lunch inside, and we'd best go in and get it 'fore Mum starts askin' questions 'bout 'im."

"I can still hear ya, ya know," came the answer from the other side of the yard, and both sisters laughed as they made their way inside. The smell of shepherd's pie and the sight of the small kitchen where she had spent so much of her time made Angela realize how homesick she had been, and a few tears welled up in her eyes.

"What in the world are you cryin' 'bout?" Helen asked, nudging her sister slightly. "If it's 'bout 'ow muddy my dress is, I'll 'ave you know it's 'cause I fell in the pond when I went fishin' with Walter, 'oo's father owns the farm down the road."

Angela shook her head. "No, I'm not crying about your dress. I'm just so happy to be here." She smiled at Helen. "Perhaps Walter fancies you. You'd do well as a farmer's wife."

"Oh, go on," Helen said as she handed Angela a plate with a slice of shepherd's pie on it as well as a small bowl of soup. "I don't like 'im and 'e don't like me, and that's all there is to it." She rolled her eyes.

"What's all this talk about being a farmer's wife?" Rose asked as she came in the front door. "All I ask is that ya marry a good man. Don't make my mistakes."

Both Angela and Helen nodded, though neither one of them had thought about their father in years.

"And on that note, I've got somethin' important to tell ya. Since we ain't heard from your father in years, St. Michael be praised I'm gonna start goin' by my maiden name again. From now on its Rose Macgill again," Rose said with a proud nod. "Now come here and give your mother a hug."

Both sisters smiled and happily obliged, and Angela wondered how she would be able to face going back to London when everything here was so comforting.


	5. Chapter 4-Tea and Fate

"Are you getting adjusted to life here?" Mrs. Davis, housekeeper for Lady Potts, asked her.

Angela gave the woman a shy smile. She had been working in the house for several months now, and while she still missed her mother and sister, things weren't going too terribly. "Yes Mrs. Davis, I am. I've finished with the parlor. Is there anything else I can do?"

Mrs. Davis smiled at her. "As a matter of fact there is. I need you to serve tea to Her Ladyship. I know it seems like a rather big task, but it's really not. Now go wash up and then head upstairs."

Ten minutes later Angela found herself curtsying to Lady Potts and a young man who was accompanying her. Angela had never seen him before, but there was something about the way he looked at her, how kind his smile seemed, that it made her blush and look away.

"Richard, what are you staring at?" Lady Potts asked her son in a harsh tone. "Come sit down." Richard nodded and followed his mother over to the table.

After they were comfortably seated, Angela came over and poured tea for Lady Potts. If she was completely honest, the woman scared her. After their first encounter, Angela had done whatever she could to avoid the woman.

At the other end of the small table, Richard Potts smiled as he saw the woman who was coming over to pour his tea. She seemed so sweet and gentle. It was a nice change from the stuck up aristocratic women he normally met.

There was that smile again. Angela could feel her face growing warm, but she couldn't look away. She leaned over to pour the tea, still absentmindedly staring at him.

"You stupid girl! What do you think you're doing?" The harsh voice of Lady Potts brought Angela back to reality. She gasped as she realized what she had done. As she had gazed into the very kind blue eyes of Richard Potts, she had poured tea down his front by accident!

"Get out now!" Lady Potts exclaimed, and Angela quickly fled from the room, tears in her eyes.

"Mother please!" Richard shouted back at his mother. "She didn't mean any harm." He looked at the door, almost hoping for the woman to come back.

Later that afternoon, Angela cleaned the library with a feeling of dread in her heart. She was sure that at any moment, someone was going to come and tell her that she was to leave immediately. So when the door opened, she gasped as she saw who it was. Richard.

Angela immediately dropped into a curtsy. "I am so, so sorry sir." She started to apologize.

Richard shook his head and helped her up. "There is no reason for you to apologize. If anyone should be apologizing, it's my mother. That was extremely rude of her. Might I know your name?"

Angela gasped. He was so polite. "I'm Angela Crowther sir." She smiled shyly.

Richard returned her smile. "Richard Potts, at your service milady. And drop the 'sir'. I doubt I'm really as much of a knight in shining armor as I'd like to believe."

"Oh, no sir. It wouldn't be proper if I were to call you by your first name. I'm only a housemaid," Angela said, not looking up at him.

"I don't care for formalities, but I understand," Richard nodded. "And housemaid or not, she shouldn't speak to you like that. Let me know if she does so again, and I'll talk with her. Now I don't want you to get in trouble for not getting things done, so I'll stop distracting you. I've heard the stories of Mrs. Davis and her cane."

Angela laughed a bit, but quickly stopped. It was improper for her even to be speaking to him.

"Goodbye," Richard said as he left the room. "I hope our paths cross again."


End file.
